Hunting the Hunter
Hunting the Hunter is the fifth and final scenario in To Honour Our Fathers campaign from Tribes of the East, the second expansion to Heroes of Might and Magic V. Walkthrough Gotai decided to honor his father, Quroq, by going to Kunyak's grave near Shahibdiya. He needs to cross the cities of the Wizards that hamper his way, making this journey a lot dangerous. First Gotai should focus on conquering the town in east, Ammi-eshuh, to prevent the necromancers from rising up. After this, he should capture the town in north, Outugh. In so doing, Khengi tells him that there is a town, Northcross, that could be of his use, as the town has a ferry, so he could pass to the Wizards' lands. It resides in east, though guarded by a lot of Haven troops at the bridge connecting to it. If Gotai captures the town, he can build a boat and cross the river. If not, he can still fight the Academy troops posted at the garrison. In any case, Gotai should be in the lands of the Silver Cities. Shahibdiya resides in south-east, so going there takes a lot of time. He has two ways - one is directly towards there, but he has to fight many troops. The alternative is a longer path, but going there he could capture many other cities of the Wizards. In any way, Galib awaits at the gates of Shahibidya, so Gotai will have to accumulate a lot of troops, but all well worth the price. At Shahibidya, Gotai recites the prayer to Mother Earth and the legendary orcs' hero, Kunyak. Because of this, he gains a bonus of 15 attack, defense, spell power and knowledge. Suddenly, Alaric appears in the north with a large army. Gotai will have to fight this madman before he enslaves more orcs. He needs to go there and fight his army, proving to be a tough battle. Still, before Alaric dies, Gotai offers him a honorable fight. Alaric focuses his attention to Khengi and brands him as a demon and slays him. Gotai is furious and orders his troops to attack, while he swings his axe and kills Alaric. Kujin appears as well. Gotai tells her Quroq is avenged, but Kujin tells him it is far from over - Biara is summoning demons at the heart of the Empire, but with the other armies she saw in her prophecy, they need to take her down. Events Alaric is killed. Towns *Academy: Shahibdiya, Manaar, Ziyad, Azhar *Haven: Northcross *Stronghold: Altan, Outugh *Necropolis: Ammi-eshuh Strategy The mines have a lot of enemies, but with all the dwellings around, Gotai needs to gather some forces before attacking. After that, Gotai should first focus on capturing Northcross and Ammi-eshuh. After that, he should get the location of the Tear of Asha and build the Tower of the Khan in Altan. It is not advisable in Outugh, as when Alaric comes, he will take that city first. As Shahibdiya lies far, Gotai will have time to gather forces to attack, but should focus on getting the other towns first. Category:To Honour Our Fathers scenarios